


Please Don't Say You Love Me

by Potatehoe



Series: One Shots (Camren) [4]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatehoe/pseuds/Potatehoe
Summary: How we feel is hard to take, so let's not give the game away.





	Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my one shot **Clothes Off**

It’s not that Lauren doesn’t have any feelings for Camila, in fact it’s the complete opposite.

She loves her.

More than a 'friend' should.

It’s been two days after she walked out on her that night, and things started to fall apart. Even if they’re hands would just brush against each other they would jump like they’ve been electrocuted and then go on their separate ways. They don’t talk like they used to on and off camera, in fact, they don’t talk or acknowledge the other at all. It didn’t take long before the girls and the fans notice.

Although the girls are curious and wanted to know what happened between the other two, they know that they’ll settle it on their own.

The fans though are another case, they are livid. They’re scared that things are falling apart between their idols and are worried that they’ll disband.

Ally, Dinah, and Normani tried to assure them that it won’t happen anytime soon. But they are all worried for their friends too. They don’t smile like they used to anymore and it’s hurting them to see that their friends are so down.

It’s their concert tonight and meet and greets just ended. They’re preparing themselves for tonight.

“I’ll check on the guys about soundcheck.” Camila who has been really dodgy lately said.

“I’ll go with you.” Ally told her.

Lauren didn’t say anything. She just continued on adjusting her leather jacket while looking at the mirror.

After Camila left, Dinah is the one who spoke first.

“You two should really fix your shit.”

Lauren looked at her through the mirror and said, “It’s not that easy Dinah.”

“Love was never easy to begin with.” Normani said this time.

Lauren tried to deny it, worried that her friend will judge her. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb Ralph, it doesn’t suit you.” Dinah told her while raising her eyebrows.

“I- I- “ Lauren tried to deny again and then gave up and just sighed loudly.

Dinah and Normani took it as an answer.

And so the makeup session that they’re supposed to be doing turned into a crying session, while Lauren told them what happened.

“You should do something about this, you know that Camila will never be like the others you’ve been with.” Dinah said seriously.

“Alright. I’ll do something.” Lauren decided.

“When?” Normani asked.

“Tonight.”

* * *

 

After answering some questions in soundcheck, they are given time to sing some of their covers. They continued singing some songs up until Lauren stopped it.

“Can you guys wait for a bit? This is really important.” She said through the mic while looking at the audience who are a bit confused.

She stood up from her stool while holding her mic in front of her and took a glance from her side. She can see that Dinah and Normani is smiling because they know what will happen next. Ally and Camila on the other hand are clueless.

She glanced at Camila again whose starting to catch up on what is happening. Lauren smiled at her before looking at their band to start the instrumentals.

“I’d like to sing a song for you. Please listen.” She said through the mic. She didn’t elaborate because she knows that Camila is listening, she doesn’t care that some people will be confused. All that matters is that Camila understands.

_Summer comes, winter fades_  
_Here we are just the same_  
_Don't need pressure, don't need change_  
_Let's not give the game away_

Lauren started singing pouring out all her emotions in the song.

_There used to be an empty space_  
_A photograph without a face_  
_But with your presence, and your grace_  
_Everything falls into place_

She continued singing, letting Camila know what she truly feel that she can’t say out loud.

_Just please don't say you love me_  
_'Cause I might not say it back_  
_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_  
_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_  
_Just please don't say you love me_  
_'Cause I might not say it back_

As the chorus wind down, she took a glance towards Camila and saw that she’s fighting off tears. She can’t blame her, the emotions are so hung up on her that she fighting tears to fall through her face too. She looked at Dinah for help because she’s fighting of tears that her voice is getting shaky.

Dinah continued the song with the rest of the girls. Camila is still quiet. But she tries to harmonize with the girls.

_Heavy words are hard to take_  
_Under pressure precious things can break_  
_And how we feel is hard to fake_  
_So let's not give the game away_

_Just please don't say you love me_  
_'Cause I might not say it back_  
_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_  
_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_  
_Just please don't say you love me_  
_'Cause I might not say it back_

Lauren began to sing again because this is really the part that she wanted to tell Camila.

_And fools rush in_  
_And I've been the fool before_  
_This time I'm gonna slow it down_  
_'Cause I think this could be more_  
_The thing I'm looking for_

Lauren looked up from the ground and looked straight to Camila.  
  
_Just please don't say you love me_  
_'Cause I might not say it back_  
_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_  
_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_  
_Just please don't say you love me_  
_'Cause I might not say it back_

The girls joined in and ended the song.

 _Please don't say you love me_  
_'Cause I might not say it back_  
_Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_  
_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_  
_Just please don't say you love me_  
_'Cause I might not say it back_  
  
_Just please don't say you love me_  
_'Cause I might not say it back_

“I love you.”

Lauren admitted through the microphone while still looking at Camila who’s jaw dropped from shock. She didn’t expect Lauren to say it back to her. And with everyone around nonetheless.

Although she’s waited for so long, 3 years to be exact, she’s happy that they’re on the same page now.

So without a care to anyone for the first time, she did something for herself this time.

She raised her microphone and smiled at Lauren and said,

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> **this one shot is based on the song Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin**


End file.
